


Free day - Oh no you didn't!

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [8]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness 2019, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: -Hum… Chéri ?Hiccup leva le nez du magazine qu'il lisait.-Oui ?-Bon anniversaire, fit son mari en lui tendant un petit paquet bleu.-Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, dit-il suspicieusement en regardant la boîte.





	Free day - Oh no you didn't!

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

-Hum… Chéri ?  
Hiccup leva le nez du magazine qu'il lisait.  
-Oui ?  
-Bon anniversaire, fit son mari en lui tendant un petit paquet bleu.  
-Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, dit-il suspicieusement en regardant la boîte.  
-Ah, tu es sûr ? Je croyais pourtant…   
Hiccup posa son magazine.  
-Okay, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?  
Jack soupira et s'assit à côté de lui dans le canapé.  
-Tu sais que j'ai tendance à être maladroit.  
-Oui. Et ?  
-Tu te souviens du service à thé que tes parents nous ont offert quand on a emménagé ensemble ?  
-Oui.  
-Je… Je l'ai cassé.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, soupira Hiccup.  
-Nan, je te jure, je n'ai pas fait exprès.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, je te dis. Déjà on ne boit pas de thé. Et mon père a fait exprès de choisir le plus moche qu'il a trouvé. Je veux dire, des petites fleurs ?   
-Alors… Tu n'es pas fâché ?  
-Nan. Et comme tu dis, tu es maladroit, j'ai l'habitude, maintenant, sourit-il.  
-Okay. C'est cool. Parce que j'ai aussi cassé le vase que ta mère t'a offert à ton anniversaire.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont à m'offrir des trucs avec des fleurs…  
Il rouvrit son magazine.   
-Et puis ce sera pour la fois où j'ai cassé ton téléphone, ajouta-t-il d'un ton neutre.  
-Alors c'était toi ?  
Il regarda son époux qui fulminait.   
-Ah… C'est vrai que j'avais accusé le chat...  
Jack sembla furieux puis souffla et se clama.  
-Okay, pas de soucis. C'était il y a un moment, et j'en ai un nouveau.   
-Voilà, sourit Hiccup, faut relativiser.   
-Oui. Comme la fois où j'ai rayé la voiture.  
-Hein ? Tu as dit que c'était un gars sur le parking et que toutes les autres voitures avaient été abîmés !  
-Oui. Beh j'ai menti.  
Hiccup soupira et serra son magazine.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas grave.   
Il essaya de lire, mais il n'arrivait pas à desserrer sa mâchoire.   
Jack s'en alla et Hiccup lança.  
-Tu te souviens que t'as appelé Nick pendant une heure l'autre fois parce qu'il avait vomi sur tes chaussures au premier de l'an ?  
Il entendit Jack se retourner.  
-Ce n'était pas lui, ajouta le brun.  
-Oui. Et c'était pas Rustik qui a foutu le feu au jardin.  
Hiccup se retourna, choqué.  
-C'était toi ?! Tu n'as pas fait ça ?!   
-Si. Accidentellement, mais c'était moi.  
-On a failli perdre la maison !  
-Et t'a vomi sur mes chaussures !   
-Et t'a rayé la voiture !  
-Et t'a pété mon téléphone !  
-Et t'a cassé la vaisselle que mes parents nous ont offerte!  
-Tu l'aimais même pas cette vaisselle.  
Hiccup voulut répliquer mais se retrouva à court d'arguments.  
-C''est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas une raison, dit-il plus calmement.  
-Je n'ai pas fait exprès.   
-Je sais.  
-Et je n'ai pas fait exprès aussi de presque brûler la maison…   
Hiccup sourit, fatigué.  
-Je sais. J'espère bien.  
Jack tritura la boîte bleue qu'il avait dans les mains.  
-Câlin de la paix ?  
Hiccup sourit.  
-Câlin de la paix.


End file.
